28 weeks
by Storiesinmymind12
Summary: Rachel goes in to premature labor at 28 weeks chapter 2 has two different versions since i could not decide on which one i wanted to use in this story. some chapters are from before the baby/babies were born they are labeled TBT: throw back Thursday even though they are not posted on Thursday
1. Chapter 1

Her water breaks when she was still at her vanity brushing her and all she can think is that it's too early, it's too early, _it's too early_.

She can't even pack a bag, not through her tears and pain and fear. So he swallows his own and packs one for her, as she moves to sit on the bed and counts over and over again in her head.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?" he asks, snapping his head up and looking at her with worried brown eyes. "Are you okay?"

"It's only been 28 weeks," she whispers.

His heart drops, but he doesn't let her see so.

"It's only been 28 weeks," she mumbles again, her voice breaking, a new round of tears welling up in her eyes as he comes to stand in front of her.

He crouches down, puts his hand around the back of her neck and pushes her forehead forward to rest against his. He rests his other hand over her stomach lightly.

"We have to be strong for her," he tells her. "We have to be strong for our little girl. Can you do that for me, baby? Can you be strong for Katie Carole Hudson ?"

She bites her exhales loudly, nods slowly as tears fall from behind her closed eyelids.

"Good. Now, repeat after me. Everything's going to be okay."

" _Finn,"_ she cries.

"Come on, babe. You can do it. Everything's going to be okay."

She brings both of her hands up to grip his shoulders, holding onto him so tightly her knuckles turn white, nails digging into his skin.

She murmurs softly, brokenly, "Everything's going to be okay."


	2. Version 1 of Ch 2 short semi sad

Note: I could not decide on chapter 2 so I wrote two different versions

One trip to the local hospital and short labor later, she is born.

And she's _alive._

She can't breathe on her own, but she's alive

She needs an IV drip for nourishment, but she's alive.

They can't hold her yet, but she's _alive_.

He stands over her bassinet in the NICU, while Rachel sleeps .

"My Little star Katie," he whispers, and he can't help but smile despite all the tubes and tape and wires attached to the baby.

Because that's their _baby_.

"So strong already," he tells her. "Just like your mother."

And things aren't okay yet.


	3. Version 2 of ch 2 longer and sweeter

Note: I could not decide on chapter 2 so I wrote two different versions this is a little happier the baby is ok

She looks up to see Finn lingering by the doorway of her hospital room, a mix of emotions on his face – relief, worry, happiness. Her heart swells with love for him and the new little person in their lives, one they both created together. She smiles and he repeats her action; she's sure she has never seen such an open smile from him in a long time.

A happy sob escapes her lips and the baby in her arms squirms a bit, making her look down again. Her eyes are less alert now, as she's possibly on her way to sleep, and she wonders how such a small human being could hold so much of her love already. She has little hair, but Rachel thinks it might be dark like her father's too.

After a moment, Finn is at her side, and she feels slightly embarrassed that she forgot him for a couple of moments, so enthralled as she was in meeting their baby daughter. Looking up, she sees the smallest trace of tears in her husband's eyes and smiles again.

"We have a daughter, Finn," she says, and he lets out an incredulous chuckle. "Come sit with us."

He does, and she leans against his warmth just a bit as he looks down at their daughter.

"she's beautiful, Rachel ," he whispers, and she gulps silently to find her voice.

"Here, hold her," she says, her voice heavy with emotion. "She needs to meet her Papa."

Finn is clumsy but with a reassuring smile from her he takes the baby, impossibly small in her father's arms. Rachel watches them closely, resting her head against Finn's shoulder as the baby's eyelids dropped slowly.

"She looks like you," Finn whispers and Rachel frowns.

"She has your eyes," she tells him quietly. "And I'm thinking maybe your hair."

"Let's hope that's all she's got from me," he chuckles, and then turns to look at Rachel . "Thank you."

She shakes her head. "No. Thank _you_."


	4. Mother's day

Rachel woke up a few minutes earlier than normal to birds chirping and the sun peeking through the white curtains. She shifted to her side to see her beautiful baby girl's peaceful, sleeping face. Yes, Katie was five months old now and they both knew that eventually she would have to start sleeping in her crib in her nursery , but Rachel loved waking up to the sight of her little girl snuggled up with either her or her handsome husband.

Just as she was wondering where was her handsome husband, he walked into their bedroom carrying a tray of vegan pancakes , an assortment of sliced fruit , and her favorite coffee . He came over to her side of the bed and sat the tray on the nightstand then bent over to give her a kiss and said, "Good morning, my star. Happy Mother's Day."

At the sound of her papa's voice, Katie woke up and started cooing. Rachel picked her up and started nursing her. "It's crazy to think that last Mother's Day I was almost two months pregnant with this little one," said Rachel . Finn moved to sit behind Rachel on the bed while she finished feeding Katie . He rubbed his daughter's little head full of dark, wavy hair and said, "I know, I can't imagine life without her. She's brought so much joy into our lives in these five short months." Rachel tilted her head and leaned back so she could give Finn a kiss. He always made her heart melt and she fell even more in love with him when he said stuff like that. "I love you so much, Finn. Thank you for being the best husband and papa that Katie and I could have." It was his turn to kiss her now. Of course she would be thanking me on the one day dedicated to thanking mothers, he thought.

When Katie finished nursing, Finn took her from Rachel so she could eat her now sort of warm breakfast in bed. "Thanks for breakfast, my quarterback, it was delicious. What a perfect way to start my first real Mother's Day." "Anytime, my star. Katie and I are incredibly lucky to have you in our lives. Maybe by next Mother's Day we'll have another little one," said Finn while waggling his eyebrows at Rachel. "You're such a dork Finn but I like that idea."


	5. Father's day

"Dada ."

A soft voice stirs him from his slumber.

" _Dada."_

He opens one eye to see his one year-old little girl sitting on his stomach, an expectant look in her eyes. He smirked.

"Good morning, Katie."

"Dada. Me an' Mama make _pakes_ for you."

" _pakes?_ Pancakes for dad? Why _ever_ would you do that?" Finn laughs, throwing her over his shoulder, as she giggled, patting her small hands against his back.

"It's Dada's Day!" she squeals.

"Dada's Day! I almost forgot," he jokes, bringing Katie around to cradle in his arms.

"Lilly Dada," she laughs again, reaching up and poking his nose.

"Yes," Rachel agrees, walking into the room and sitting next to them on the bed. "Dada is silly."

"And where were you hiding?" Finn asks his wife.

"Just outside the door. So I could watch this adorable picture unfold."

She smiles, and leans over their daughter to give him a lingering kiss.

"Happy Dada's Day, Dada," she whispers against his lips.

" _No_ ," Katie moans. "No kissin'. Mama, _Dada!_ Pakes time."

The couple laughs, and Finn smooths his daughter's hair.

"Whatever you say, my little star ."


	6. Throw back thursday: telling Kurt

He knows something's up when he gets to their New York Brownstone for dinner because both of them seem nervous and on edge, and Rachel can't stop fidgeting as they sit down to eat, and Finn wears a faint smile on his face the entire time.

Halfway through the meal they both glance at each other and start to giggle, and he finally can't take it anymore.

"What is going on?"

They both giggle again, before Rachel looks up at him.

"What do you mean, Kurt?"

"Don't 'What do you mean, Kurt?' me. You two have both been smiley and anxious since the moment I walked through the door."

Rachel's smile widens, and Finn looks at his step brother, laughing still. Kurt peers at him, and his brow furrows.

"Finn, are you _crying_?"

"Kurt," Rachel breathes, "I'm pregnant. We tested three days ago, and we decided to tell you first. So don't – "

But she doesn't even get through her sentence before Kurt dart around the table, scooping them both up in his arms.

"I love both of you so much," he mumbles through his own tears, now. "And the little one., I love that little one so much already. , I'm going to be an uncle."

And they all three laugh, holding each other and crying.


	7. Katie's first steps

"Fiinnnn come quick to the living room" Rachel screamed without taking her eyes off their baby girl . 'She was gonna do it. Finally!' The proud mama thought to herself.

"What, what's wrong?" Asked the flustered former quarterback rushing in, but his question was immediately answered when he saw their newest addition wobbling on her chubby legs.

" oh Finn she's gonna do it…" Rachel cried happily as he knelt beside her.

"Come on Katie…you can do it baby." The eager parents encouraged.

"Look at you…come on…your almost there…" Finn cooed grabbing his wife's hand. They watched in utter delight as baby Katie took her first step.

"WHOOOOOAAAA!" The proud parents screamed, startlingly their daughter and causing her to fall on her bottom on the soft white furry rug in the room. Rushing forward Finn scooped up their baby and brought her over to his proud mama.

"Oh, I am so proud of you."Rachel gushed while peppering her chubby tan cheeks.

"And you." Rachel said kissing the proud dad.

"Why, what I do?" Finn asked in confusion, returning her kiss.

she walked to you daddy. " she explained. "When I called you in here and you came running. I saw Katie's face and eyes light up…she walked to you."

With a watery smile Finn reached forward and pulled Rachel's face to his,"…and I will always walk to the both of you." He confessed gently.

"I love you big star ."

"And I you little star …and baby star." Finn said kissing both of their noses. Drawing a giggle from both his little stars .

He couldn't be more happy.


	8. Finn's tattoo

She runs her hand over the new ink on his rib cage near his heart, lightly traces the two rows of numbers with the pads of her fingers.

"Tell me what it means," she requests, as they lay next to each other in bed, tangled together, nothing covering them except a single bed sheet draped across their lower halves.

"You know what it means."

"I want to hear it again," she whispers. "I want to hear you say it."

"7. 28.13 our wedding date and 6.12.14 the day Katie was born those are the two dates are very important to me because I wed the love of my life and my second love of my life was born on that day."

He leans down, kisses her hair.

"These dates are special the pain was worth the tattoos because these dates are close to my heart."


	9. A look into the future

She couldn't believe it. Already 1 week old. It felt like yesterday that they found out they were expecting baby number three. They were thrilled. It had taken a little longer than the first 2, Katie just turned 9 and William was 6. It felt great to have a baby in the house again. To see Finn walk around, cradling his new baby girl in his arms, never taking his eyes off her.

They gave her the name Carole (Carrie for short) after his mother. When Katie came, they wanted to name her after his mother, but she was never a Carole, but with this one, they both knew it was the perfect name.

She looked down at her beautiful baby girl full of brown hair and long lashes, who had fallen asleep while nursing. She put her in the middle of their big bed, and made sure to put pillows around the edge of the bed, but not too close. She knew there was no chance of that baby going anywhere, but better safe than sorry.

She turned on the baby monitor before she headed downstairs to the kitchen where Finn was cooking them dinner a vegan casserole. As she entered the kitchen he was standing by the oven door , so she walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Did she go down okay?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep while nursing, just like her older brother and sister"

"Good. Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

Good, dinner is done in 10 mins. Go and sit down at the table and I'll get the kids"

He gave her a long kiss before going to look for the kids. Just like the first time he did that, her stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. She smiled thinking back to their first kiss. They were sitting on the stage with a picnic in between them back in HS a lot had changed since then.

Pulling her out of her thoughts were sounds from the baby monitor. A few months from now she would wait to see if there were more or if the baby would settle, but not now. It was too new, too fragile, and too small. She grabbed her phone, in case she had to send Finn a message that she would be delayed for dinner, she didn't want to yell, and headed upstairs.

As she reached their bedroom, she saw movement inside the room. She was about to hurry inside when she noticed that it was William. She opened the door just a little bit more, so she could see better.

William was seated on the bed, next to his older sister Katie. Very carefully, making sure he supported her head, he lifted her up into his lap. At the point Rachel turned the video camera on her phone. This was just too precious. He studied her for a little while, before he started singing. It was a song he was making up, with a melody she didn't know. He was singing about everything he loved about his little sister.

Her tiny fingers and toes, her big brown eyes like their mothers, her little button nose (Rachel was happy she ended up with Finn's nose), her pretty name and how she was making mommy and daddy happy. Tears were now running down Rachel's face. How did she get so lucky to have these amazing children? She felt truly blessed. She heard someone walk up the stairs, and saw that it was Finn. He was about to speak, but she told him to be quiet by holding her finger over her mouth.

He came over and carefully peaked through the door. William was still singing the same 5 or 6 phrases over and over again joined by his sister Katie singing as well while looking down at their sister. At that point Rachel had turned off her phone. Tears were still streaming down her face, stupid post natal hormones. Finn pulled her into his arms, first giving her a hug before taking her face in his hands. Slowly he kissed away her tears before capturing her lips with his.


	10. TBT: candles

**Note: rated M for something that is mentioned but not in detail and they live in different apartments they are boyfriend and girlfriend a throw back before marriage and kids plus I really like candles**

The first time she walks into his new NY apartment he's burning a red candle that makes his entire home smell like fresh apples mixed with his favorite cologne.

It's an intoxicating mix of spicy and sweet. She loves it.

He lies her down on the cool sheets and assures her that he's going to _take care_ of her. She has no problem believing him.

It becomes a regular thing, coming to his place, sometimes late at night after rehearsals for Funny girl or working at the diner just because she can't get enough of him.

She also loves it because it always smells different. Bourbon, black cherries, cinnamon

. It's like he has an endless supply of amazing candles and if you would have ever told her Finn Hudson would burn candles on a daily basis she would have laughed in your face.

Tonight it's something with grass in it that she can't put her finger on maybe mixed with ocean , and Eucalyptus she's grinning when he pushes her up against the door the second she walks in.

"What's so funny?" he asks, one eyebrow raised high and a smirk on his lips that she just wants to kiss away. She just laughs and shakes her head, pulls him by his collar so his lips are level with hers.

She asks him about it one night, while she's lying in his arms, her chin resting on his chest. His bedroom is covered in lavender color candles tonight, each giving off the faintest hint of mint and lavender.

Finn?" His eyes are closed and he just lets out a little humming noise. "What's with the candles?"

His eyes pop open and he's looking down to see if she's serious. She is.

"Look in the mirror," he says, pointing to the one that hangs over his dresser. She raises an eyebrow and he just laughs and pushes her up so she's kneeling on the bed, with him behind her. She doesn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What am I looking at?"

He chuckles and pulls her back against his chest, his arms folding around her stomach, and he sets his chin on her shoulder.

"You look stunning in candlelight," he says seriously. "After that first night, I knew it was something I had to see again. I guess I got a little addicted."

She basically has to kiss him after that.

He doesn't mind.


	11. TBT: Rachel Waking up from a nap

She was sprawled out on their new king sized bed in their new brownstone house In NYC just waking up from a nap, tilting her left hand this way and that. She had a permanent grin on her face as the star shaped diamond with small pave diamonds and topaz around the band of her engagement ring she received from Finn three days ago caught the light of the ceiling fan. She ran the back of her hand down her other arm, taking in the way the stone felt against her flesh.

She sighed in contentment, and heard him clear his voice in the doorway. "How long have you been standing there?" She was accusing him. "Long enough to fall in love with you even more than I thought was possible." He moved her feet and sat down on the bed next to her. "I didn't think that was possible." She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Baby, neither did I." He kissed her and reached behind his head for her left hand. He pulled it around and broke off their kiss to admire the ring. "I did a very good job with Kurt's help ." She giggled. "You certainly did and he keeps telling me that he helped you but you made the finally decision ."

He kissed the stone and then laced their fingers together. "I like that I can feel it. It makes it feel real not like a dream." She just nodded and placed her head against his shoulder. "I like that


	12. Birth of William

Rachel was nine months pregnant Katie was visiting her grandparents Carole and Burt who moved to NY after Katie was born to help.

"Finn," Rachel cried out, as her water broke and a contraction struck her. Finn ran upstairs from the Kitchen to their bedroom and knelt at her side she was sitting on her chair next to her vanity . "I'm here babe," he said while grabbing her hand to hold when he noticed another contraction coming by the look on Rachel's face Finn watched as she grabbed the handle of her chair with her other hand Seconds later the pain was gone she looked at Finn and said "The contractions are getting stronger already" .Finn asked if she wanted to go to the hospital she said no because the contractions were still too far apart but asked Damon to put their bags and car seat in the car and to call Finn's parents to let them know Katie is spending the night with them just to have everything ready.

An hour later Rachel paced back and forth in the small delivery room and the hallway outside of the room it was the same room Katie was born in while Finn was standing behind her rubbing her back. Now that they were finally at the hospital suddenly hit her that this is it. Three hours later it was finally time to push. Rachel was breathing heavily and squeezing Finn's hand. Rachel put her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. After taking another breath she squeezed Finn's hand harder almost breaking his hand in the process and let out a cry of pain as the baby started to emerge. "That's it babe! You are doing amazing I can see the baby's head full of dark hair," Finn encouraged her. With one last push the baby came out into the world. The midwife instantly put the newborn on Rachel's chest and helped Finn cut the cord.

They baby was taken by the Midwife to be bathed and weighed after a few minutes the midwife returned and handed the baby to Rachel and said " Mrs. and Mr. Hudson ,I'd like you to meet your son . Does he have a name?" Beaming with pride, Finn says "William Burt Hudson "

When the midwife left the room, and it was just the new family, Finn nudged Rachel over so that they could all lay together in the hospital bed. He asked, "Can I hold him?" He had never seen a bigger smile come over his Wife's face. She passed William to his dad. Finn looked at his son He looked into his big hazel eyes and was instantly in love. He had now officially fallen in love at first sight three in his life first with Rachel then Katie and now William tears started to trickle down his face because of the feeling of holding his baby boy for the first time he had the same feeling holding Katie for the first time when she was born early. Rachel watched her former football player Husband play with his tiny newborn son . Finn was cooing at William. Finn kisses Rachel after that the new family took a nap all together with William safely cradled in Finn's arms after they woke up Finn gave William over to Rachel so she could feed him and so he could call their friends and families and let them know about the arrival of their precious bundle of joy and for Katie to meet her little brother .


	13. TBT: christmas time in NY

Their first Christmas in NY as a family of three Rachel is pregnant with William

"I don't want us to go." He stood at the door, dressed in his dark grey pea coat which was a gift from Kurt for his birthday ready to go, but putting his foot down.

"Finn! This is our first Rockefeller Christmas tree lighting in New York as a family. I'm not missing this." She was bundled up too, in a red pea-coat and white plaid scarf and hat. Her white mittens were stuffed in her pocket. She was also helping Katie put on her hot pink pea coat with silver sparkles on it with a white hat and scarf already on and her white mittens were on the table

There are crazies out there!"

"It's a family event." She put a hand on his arm. "And we aren't going to dragged ourselves downtown at noon missing Katie's nap, just for good seats, for nothing."

"You should be in bed, getting rest and eating lunch." His voice was softer now.

She sighed and rubbed her protruding belly. Seven months was small on her, but it was still seven months. "I know my limits. I _want_ to stand out in the cold for hours to see the tree being lit. It's all part of the experience of being in New York at Christmas time and I want to create memories for Katie ," she smiled.

He took her hand. "Fine, but next year, we skip the tree lighting."

"With a less than year old baby? I have no objections we will be watching it on TV next year but the year after we will see it as a family of four ."


	14. red light watching

Every curve was perfect, every inch was soft, and every flaw was flawless. At least to him it was. He rarely ever got the chance to watch Rachel sleep, but when the opportunity came Finn always over indulged in his secret little pleasure, watching her sleep.  
He was currently driving them home from a family dinner at Finn's parents home since they were visiting Ohio on break from college and she just happened to doze off in the warm rental car as the rain poured around He came to a stop at a red light them in the late evening hours.  
Coming to a stop at the glowing red light, Finn gazed over at Rachel's sleeping form. He watched her chest slowly rise up and down, her hand keeping its secure hold on his in her lap. He watched the majestic shape of her eyes that turned him on when opened, her silk like hair that he loved watching fan her face, and her supple pink lips that always mewled as she slept. Not being able to contain himself, Finn reached over and stroked her cheek gently, making her dark lashes flutter slightly but not open.  
Cupping her cheek softly as to not to wake her, he reached over and pecked her mouth. Pulling away Finn was met with a glaring green light telling him to go.

Speeding off past the empty intersection, he watched her out of the corner of his eye, immediately noticing the way she reached for him once he pulled his hand away to return it to the wheel. Guilt flooded him for not being able to reach back, knowing what she was in search for.  
"Finn…" she whimpered quietly. "Are we at the hotel yet?"

"Not yet baby, go back to sleep." he whispered quietly, letting her doze off once more as he sped through the wet street lights of Lima .


	15. Baby Hudson

"How is Baby Hudson doing?" Burt asked as he took a seat in a red linen recliner opposite the brown leather couch where Rachel and Finn sat together while Katie and William were sitting on the floor drawing pictures for the nursery, Finn's arm holding her close to him while she rested her elbow on his knee.

"Baby Hudson is doing well," Rachel replied with a smile as she brought her free hand to rest against her medium size bump.

"So you two are still not wanting to know if it's a boy or a girl, right." Burt inquired further.

This time it was Finn who answered. "I would love to know the gender dad, but this one (pointing to Rachel) doesn't want to know anything."

"I don't see why it's that big of a deal. We're going to love our baby no matter what, so I don't think knowing the gender would make anything better, we already have one boy and one girl " Rachel retorted, clearly having gone over this before way to many times with different friends and family members.

"Actually it would make something better," Finn replied, smirked as he continued. "We could just refer to the baby as Baby Boy or Baby Girl instead of having to say Baby Hudson or calling the baby it anytime we're talking about the baby."

"He does have a point, Rachel," Burt chimed in before he laughed, seeing Rachel's pout expression.

"But I want it to be a surprise," she explained, drawing out her high-pitched voice.

"I know, baby. I know," Finn replied, rubbing her back, "but can we at least give the kid a nickname or something?"

Like what?" Rachel questioned, raising her eyebrows as she waited for her husband to come up with something.

He shrugged in response. "Anything other than Baby Hudson," he answered with a laugh which was joined by Burt laughing along with him.


	16. birth of Carole

Finn and Rachel were getting ready for their Christmas Eve dinner with their families. Rachel was 9 months pregnant with their baby girl. Finn wasn't sure they should go to the dinner but Rachel insisted, wanting to spend time with their families. Rachel put on a cranberry red maternity dress and he wore a black suit with a red tie to match while Katie had an emerald green dress and William had a black suit on with a green tie matching Katie's dress . They got in the car and drove to the Hudson home where everyone was meeting. He helped her out of the car when they arrived and the children followed behind their parents.

They went to the doorbell and rang. Finn's mother, Carole opened the door to welcome her daughter in law and son. "Come in, guys. Oh Rachel, you look positively glowing", Carole said and opened the door for them to step in. Finn helped Rachel in the house. They were immediately welcomed by their family. Finn helped Rachel sit down on a chair while the kids watched TV in the living room. "Rach, is there anything I can get you?" Finn asked his wife. "I'm ok, thank you babe", Rachel responded. Finn gave her a kiss and sat down next to her. "Rachel, are you ok?" Leroy one of Rachel's fathers asked her as she noticed a look of pain cross over his daughter face. "I'm fine. She's just kicking", Rachel said but no one look convinced. Finn was the most concerned of them all. "Rachel, let's get you to the hospital." Finn insisted. "I'm fine", Rachel replied but sounded uncertain about it.

An hour later, while everyone was deep in conversation and eating their Christmas turkey, Rachel excused herself to go to the bathroom. A few seconds late, everyone heard a scream coming from the bathroom. Finn ran and when he sees Rachel, she had a look of panic on her face. "Rach, what's wrong?" Finn asked concerned. "My water just broke", Rachel replied. "Let's get you to the hospital", Finn said as he ushered her to the door, telling their family what was going on. He drove her to the hospital as fast as the law would allow. When they arrived at the hospital, he helped her out of the car and towards the maternity ward. When they got there, they told the nurse at the desk Rachel was in labor and in a lot of pain. Rachel was soon admitted to a private room. The nurse came into the room and set up the monitors. "This is all your fault! I don't remember this much pain from the other two" Rachel screamed as she had a contraction. Finn tried to comfort her, telling her to breathe through it. Not long after, Carole and Leroy came in with Rachel's hospital bag while Kurt stayed behind to watch Katie and William at their house. They said they would be in the waiting room if they were needed. Eight hours later, at 6 am on Dec. 25, Carole "Carrie" Shelby Hudson made her appearance with a great set of lungs thanks to her mother as Finn said. "She's so cute and tiny, Rach." Finn commented while looking at their baby wrapped in a pink striped blanket with a white hat on her safely in Rachel's arms. "I know, I can't believe She's here", Rachel said. She was so happy and for sure could say Carole was the greatest Christmas gift she had ever received.


	17. dishes

She was clearing dishes off the table. Even when it was just the two of them their kids were sleeping over with school friends or with their grandparents, they loved to have sit-down dinners together. He got up to lean against the dining room table that looked over the kitchen, resting his head in his hands.

She had a certain look on her face as she went in search of a snapware container to put the couscous salad in. She opened the cabinet door and stood on her tiptoes to look inside. She saw what she wanted, but it was way out of her reach she was about to get the stepstool out of the pantry.

One step ahead, Finn stood behind her, reaching over her shoulder to grab the medium sized container including the lid. He brought it down and placed it on the counter. She turned to face him and he rested his hands on her waist. "I love you." She smiled and moved her head to the side, placing her hand on his chest near his heart. "I love you too." She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.


	18. TBT:taken

She let him get away with it the first time. A little flirting wouldn't kill anybody and it was less embarrassing then telling a complete stranger she was taken. But the second time he really was trying hard to make an impression, turn her head, flirt back with equal exuberance. He (Robert someone she worked with on Broadway) pulled her aside as she walked out of the busy event room heading after the performance she did for a fundraiser event to a quiet empty stairwell."Great performance today ."

"Thanks, Rachel," he was toying anxiously with his sleeves on his white button down shirt and looking at the floor.

"So what's up?"

He cleared his throat before answering.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go to dinner with me at the new French restaurant."

"Oh. Oh. Listen Robert, I don't want you to feel bad, you seem like a very nice guy but I'm already much taken. I should've said something earlier but figured it would be easier to not tell more people than already knew about my relationship. Although, really it's so hard not to just shout it to everyone around. He's amazing. Truly amazing. And what we have together. "She reached her hand in her black t-shirt pulling out the long silver chain necklace. Something on it caught in the light, bringing Robert's attention to the piece. The ring was beautiful, emeralds encrusting the sides and up around the small size diamond in the center of the ring.

"This will be here," she said pointing to her left ring finger, "as soon as I tell our parents and anytime Finn and I are together in private I don't want the paparazzi knowing about my engagement. We have know each other for long but we know each other and love each other deeper than anyone else. So for now this stays here when I'm out," she tucked the long chain silver back into her shirt, "and this," she held up her right hand wiggling her ring finger showing off a small silver band , "stays here as a promise of the day I can wear the other ring everywhere. I'm sorry, Robert."

Just then her phone rang in her pocket, the quiet notes of faithfully echoing throughout the stairwell. She smiled wide, eyes' lighting up, knowing who was calling just by the ringtone.

"I have to take this. See you on stage ."

Yeah, see you on the stage." They politely shook hands; Rachel pressed the green answer button bringing the phone up to her ear, waving over her shoulder to Robert as she walked down the stairs and out the door to the parking lot and into her car.

"Hey babe. How's the fundraiser?"

"I miss you."

"I miss you more but seriously, how was the fundraiser sorry I could not make it?"

"It was great we raised money for the Broadway foundation. Have you been? Next fundraiser we will work together we have to sing faithfully for the audience I miss you having you here."

"I would love that. We can plan it soon."

"So how was your day? I saw a few pictures of the event online. You look stunning, as always baby."

"Thanks, Finn. It went alright. Apparently I was too loud in my opening number some people were pretty upset but other than that great. You'll love this. Robert asked me out to dinner." She listened to him gasp and then start to chuckle as she changed the call to the Bluetooth in her car and pulled out of the lot.

"And you said?"

I was 'taken' by someone I love very much. And I may have shown him both of the rings." she paused taking a breath but hearing silence from Finn end decided to continue. "I really shouldn't have. He probably already felt bad enough asking me out only to be told I was taken but then I had to get all braggy and show him the engagement ring around my neck and the promise ring on my right finger. I really shouldn't have done that. Poor guy…Robert and I pretended to date on the stage but you are a much better man and I am happily engaged too and have dated out of character"

She heard Finn loud laugh from the other side and she couldn't help but laugh with him.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too, Finn. I will see you soon"


	19. last chapter: grandparents

Note: this is the last chapter of the story thank you for all the review on it I had a great time writing it.

Rachel, Finn , their son William and their daughter Carole were hosting a dinner party for their friends, Quinn and Puck; Blaine and Kurt; and Tina and Mike when Rachel's cell phone had begun beeping urgently. She apologized before grabbing it from her handbag and almost started freaking out on the spot. She had received about five texts from her daughter Katie and her husband Robert (who she met in HS during glee club) that she had just gone into labor.

"Finn!" Rachel shrieked, jumping up and down on the spot, as energetic as she was at forty nine as she had been at eighteen. "It's happening! Get the car keys and your coat, we need to go right now!"

"Sweetheart, what are you talking about?"

Finn and their guests were all staring at Rachel as though she had just sprouted wings. "It's Katie. She's gone into labor. She's sent a text about twenty minutes ago and then I just received about five texts from her husband Robert. The baby's coming now; we're going to be grandparents!"

William and Carole gasped and began shouting all sorts of exclamations whilst everyone else began to blurt out their congratulations. Finn stood frozen for a moment before diving into action. He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the room, grabbing the keys on the way out of the house. They got into the car and he began to drive them dangerously close to the speed limit.

"Our baby's having a baby, can you believe it?" Rachel gushed and Finn cursed when they hit traffic.

She's twenty five; she's way too young to be having a baby. I should kill that loser she married for doing this to her when she's only just been cast as the lead in that Broadway show you worked on when you were that aged following the family legacy ".

"Finn" Rachel gave her husband an exasperated look. "She's married and she's old enough to make her own decisions. She was involved in conceiving this baby just as much as he was and Robert's not a loser. He's an internationally well known Glee club coach and you love him, remember? He starred a world renowned group and he is going to be the coach for the US glee team at worlds".

"Well right now I don't like him" he insisted as he began to overtake the other cars in the line-up. He did not want to miss the birth of his first grandchild because he was stuck in a traffic jam. Thirty five minutes later and they finally arrived at the hospital. A nurse graciously directed them to the private room on the third floor she had been booked into and they arrived onto the maternity ward just in time to hear the sound of a baby wailing.

"Oh my gosh. Do you think that's the baby?"

Finn opened his mouth to response but their son-in-law's emergence from the room before them with a baby in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket answered that question. Rachel squealed but stopped when Finn shot her a look.

"Hey grandparents, want a hold of your new granddaughter?"

Rachel nodded excitedly and Finn grinned as Robert placed the baby in Rachel's arms. "Ooh, she's so beautiful. she looks just like Katie ! What's her name?"

"Well we were thinking that we would call her Sylvia Rachel Montebello".

Rachel 's eyes lit up in surprise. "Rachel? After me?"

"Yeah, Katie insisted actually".

"that's so sweet" Rachel blubbered, tears spilling down her cheeks as she continued to gaze at her granddaughter adoringly.

"I can't believe that we're grandparents!" Her husband sighed later as they gazed at their grandchild lying in her cot with all the other babies that had just been born. "I just know that she's going to be as awesome as you Rachel. Not like her other grandmother that likes to throw water balloons at people who bother her".

"I know. There's no way she won't be as sweet and amazing as you" Rachel beamed back at him before giving him a gentle kiss on his lips.


End file.
